He is a unicorn, not miracle worker
by justhobby
Summary: Harry became an unicorn foal. He went to the Middle Earth and became a live star. He really should have followed leader's order. Wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone, this edited version.**_

 ** _Say thank you to my new beta for this story-_** _ **Almadynis Rayne**_

 _ **Really thank you**_

 _ **Also thank you for all support guys. I won't leave this story so don't worry xD**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _'Whoever thought unicorn adores virgins and children is wrong. Way wrong,'_ Harry thought as the herd leader chased away kids from him. Harry snorted as parents panicked voices could be heard. The herd leader was a big unicorn with a shining white coat and gleaming horn. The stallion doesn't like outsiders. Especially when they bothered Harry. Harry watched as the last stragglers left the herd alone. That stallion sure knew how to chase away people.

The herd leader snorted at Harry, "Bad two leggers. Foal, why you wish to be with them?" Harry couldn't even think of an answer for it. It is something which perplexed the leader and him. The leader always asked this question and Harry always couldn't answer it. This cycle continued as seasons came by Hogwarts grounds. The leader snorted again at Harry and walked over to the other unicorns. His hooves left prints on the muddy ground as he walked with sure steps.

Harry put his own hoof in the print but his hoof sank, engulfed inside bigger hoof print. He was just too small. When was he going to grow up? Already three years went by! Harry was still a foal. He stood up on his tiny hooves and shook himself. He looked at the curious onlookers and mentally sighed, _Really! There is no need to gawk at the herd. Harry became_ _a_ _unicorn. So what! It's not like he performed a miracle!_

If it's not for finding a cure to his predicament, Harry would not be here. And if not for him, the unicorn herd would not be this near Hogwarts either. Harry shook himself again when Hermione came near.

"Harry, there is no need to chase them away! They are just kids!" Hermione lectured. _It's not like he is the one who chased them away. Tell that to that big guy over there. If Harry tried to chase kids away, he w_ _ould_ _be the one_ _who'd be_ _chased. They are monsters! With their grabby and sticky hands._ Harry looked at his tiny unicorn body. He had a silver colored coat and tiny horn on his head. He was really a picture of innocence. And kids just love to hug the life out of him.

Hagrid said Harry was only a four-year-old unicorn. But that was three years ago; Harry is still a small unicorn foal. He didn't gain height or a shinier coat. Harry looked at his coat again. He doesn't need a shinier coat than this one though. Harry's coat was the shiniest in the herd. And Harry lorded this fact over that overgrown big guy. The leader snorted as if he read Harry's mind. Hogwarts grounds were open to visitors for one day in a year. And today was that day. Visitors always came to gawk at him. _Don't they have_ _a_ _job? Really, it's not_ _a_ _zoo park. It's the Minister's fault._

"...and it's bad for your reputation. What will the papers say? Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Hermione glared at him. _Oops, was she still talking?_ Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"What do I do with you?" Hermione despaired. _Love me_ _, Hermione. Love me._ _Harry_ _munched on some grass._ He was used to living as a unicorn. The first time, Harry didn't even want to eat grass. But that was three years ago; now he'd almost accepted. You learned to accept some aspects and reject some dreams. It's not that bad. Although, sometimes he wants to drink a nice fire whisky.

"Oh, Harry, I almost forgot. There is this family. Their child had an accident. She can't walk now! Can you believe it? You have to help her," Hermione looked at him with frown. Harry sighed again. Even among unicorns he was a freak. Harry found out that he could heal injures with his horn. Now the magical world acknowledged his horn magic was as powerful as phoenix tears. In some cases, more powerful than those tears. Because of this fact, people from around the world came to Hogwarts and tried to find healing from him. Harry usually liked to heal them. But some of them injured themselves just to say that the Great Harry Potter healed them.

Harry looked at Hermione and then to Hogwarts. Hermione made an 'oh sound' and her whole face fell, "I'm sorry Harry, I… I still didn't find anything for a cure. Bill talked with the Egyptians. But they said they are still looking."

Harry looked down at the ground. He hoped they found something. It always hurt him, even though he is starting to lose hope.

Harry had tried to become an Animagus with Ron. They had planned every step. Ron became a Russell Terrier quickly. But Harry couldn't. He tried and tried to complete the last step. He couldn't do it. Ron made him stop and rest. Then he woke up as a unicorn! _Let's do it, mate! You can do it. Just need rest!_ _Harry's mental voice remembered Ron's words that fateful day before returning to his usual internal commentary._ _My ass! If that wise crack dog came here, Harry will introduce his hooves!_

"Harry don't you dare blame Ron!" Hermione snapped at him. Oops, maybe he had let out his inner miasma. Harry tried to look ashamed about his thoughts. _But I tell you, it is not true. He won't feel a single shred of guilt for Ron._ Harry must have looked like a poor innocent baby because Hermione looked at him with pity. "I know how hard this whole thing is. We all are looking for a cure for you. Hey, at least you can do some magic."

 _Yeah, how can I forget my second freakishness among unicorns?_ Harry could do some wandless magic. Mind you, not powerful spells but some floating, strengthening and shields. He really wished that he could use magic like a normal wizard. But wand movement is impossible for him. Maybe even with movements, he can't do magic like he used to.

"Just be patient, okay! I'm sure all will be well," Hermione petted him. _Uh oh_. Harry quickly dislodged her hand but it's too late. The silver mare galloped over to them. Her horn gleamed in the sun as she tried to stab Hermione. Hermione must have realized her mistake as she quickly apparated a safe distance away. Harry sighed with relief as Hermione assured Hagrid that she was okay. The mare licked him lovingly, "My foal, my foal, are you okay?"

Harry wished that unicorns could understand Hermione and other humans like he could understand the unicorns. Their language was not difficult. They talked about foals, two leggers, leader, eat, and sleep even though they are intelligent. They were more animal-like thinkers. Unicorns didn't understand complicated human ideas. They ran on instinct. But as for Harry, he could understand both languages.

"I'm fine," Harry neighed as the mare licked him more. This mare had adopted him. From his understanding, the mare lost her foal during his first year at Hogwarts. For unicorns, losing a foal is the most awful thing to experience. Unicorns don't often foal, hence their low numbers in the world. For them foaling is a miracle. So the mare couldn't admit when her foal died. She was searching the whole Forbidden Forest when Harry the unicorn-foal-self came to Hogwarts. Hermione brought him to Hagrid's hut to talk about unicorns. The mare was searching nearby and found his scent. It was the most hilarious thing to witness. The unicorn kicked open Hagrid's hut and stood against Hermione, who had been shielding Harry. Thank Merlin Hagrid intervened. Harry don't think Hagrid's hut could withstood Angry Unicorn vs. Protective Hermione.

"Come foal," the mare walked a few steps and looked over at him. Harry sighed and trotted to her. The mare licked him again. He was a grown man but sometimes he still felt like a child. And the loving gesture from the mare healed his lonely inner child. He sometimes felt guilty; like he is the one who is deceiving the mare. When he tried to tell the mare the truth, she doesn't understand. Unicorns don't understand human reasoning.

"Two leggers, two leggers must go," the herd neighed at them as they walked over to them. They are very skittish. The unicorn herd was only there for him. They wanted to go deeper into the Forbidden Forest. But Harry strongly refused to leave Hogwarts grounds. He needed to be here to cure himself.

"Forest, forest. Why do you wish to be with them?" The leader again asked him.

"Have to, have to be here," Harry strongly refused him.

"Foal, my foal" Mare neighed at the leader. Leader walked away from them with a snort. The stallion doesn't like the mare's defiance. But he also doesn't want to go against a protective mother. So it's stalemate here. The stallion can't order Foal to go to the forest unless Harry wanted. _Poor guy. Must be tough to be him. Hey, at least we have tasty treats here. And a comfortable life._ The herd started to munch on Hagrid's specially prepared sugar cubes.

Suddenly there were masked people appearing from nowhere. The visitors panicked as the intruders started to fling spells. The Hogwarts wards! They should be against them but since today is Visitor's Day. The Headmistress must have lowered them to accommodate all the people. Harry and the herd started running away. The masked people already starting to chase them. So unicorns were the targets! _Or me._ Harry thought as a stunner brushed off his coat. The leader neighed loudly and the herd followed him into the forest. Harry didn't even look back as he was running from idiots. Mare urged him to run and run into the forest.

The herd entered the forest with pursuers. Harry tried to keep up but his little legs couldn't muster much speed. Pursuers gleefully shot spells at him as he lagged behind the herd. Mare neighed and shoved Harry sideways. A spell missed him but hit the mare. Mare was stunned and fell. The herd left them in their haste. Harry tried to stand and call for help.

"I wouldn't do that," one masked man said, aiming his wand at him.

"Hurry! Come on, grab him," another man said with an impatient voice. The first masked man hit Harry with a stunner but he summoned a shield for himself. His little horn shone as a golden barrier covered Harry. He wouldn't give up without a fight.

"They didn't say anything about magic," one said with an almost awed voice.

 _Well bad for you and good for me._ Harry thought with inner glee. Maybe he is a cute unicorn now, but Harry is still an auror and the strongest wizard in the world. If he wishes he could pierce them with broken branches or knock them out with a pebble. _But I guess today is not that day. I can already hear centaurs._

"Leave! Intruders!" Firenze and his clansmen came out of the trees. Harry snorted as the pursuers all fled. _Cowards!_ He rushed over to the mare. _She is fine, just stunned._

"Harry Potter, you should leave the forest with the herd." Firenze said with serious tone.

"I can't leave Hogwarts," Harry neighed at him.

"Humans are greedy. Seeking the newest foal of the herd," Firenze said to him. Harry doesn't know if Firenze can understand him. Sometimes the centaur spoke like he understood him perfectly but other times Firenze didn't even glance at him when Harry asked him questions.

Harry dispelled the stunner from the mare with his horn. And the mare angrily stood and shook her head. "Come Foal, come." She urged him to follow her.

Harry wanted to ask about the people who came for him. But Firenze shook his head and stomped his hooves, "Harry Potter, follow your mother. You are in danger."

"She is not my mother," Harry said with a grumble. And Firenze left without reply. Harry looked in Hogwarts' direction but the mare stomped her hooves on the ground, and again said, "Come. There is no time, Foal."

Harry was hesitant to follow her. He can't leave Hogwarts grounds. Maybe Hermione and the others can find a cure. And they needed him to be near. But those attackers! Firenze did say they were after him. Harry could imagine what they wanted from him. So maybe he could just go away for a few months and came back to Hogwarts to check on the progress.

And Harry reluctantly followed the mare. Mare increased her speed as he walked beside her. She adjusted her speed just for him. Harry trotted beside her. He hates his tiny body. Harry can't even run fast like adult unicorns. Unicorns are so fleet of hooveshooves earlier pursuers wouldn't even see them if the herd was running at their usual speed. But for him, they always adjusted, slowing so as not to lose him.

They galloped the whole day through the forest. Sometimes Mare stopped and rested. Then they continued. And finally at night fall, they saw shining unicorns in the meadow. The herd! Harry happily greeted them. They too surrounded them with neighs. Some of them even licked him. _Yuck_ , sadly getting licked was a usual occurrence for foals.

"Foal," the leader touched Harry with his horn. He looked over at Harry's body as if he was checking for injury.

"Go, go to another," the leader suddenly cried with loud neigh. He stomped his golden hooves on the ground. Harry looked over at the rest of the herd with a confused look. The herd happily replied with neighs as if agreeing with the leader.

"Foal! Foal too small," the mare said with a worried look at Harry.

"Dangerous here! Have to try," Leader said with finality. And Mare lowered her head to him. _That's a first._ Usually the mare opposed the stallion for Harry.

"Shiny foal. Foal will run with Herd. Don't stop. Or Foal will be left behind," the lead unicorn warned Harry with a strange look. Leader looked almost afraid.

"Run? Run where?" Harry asked them. But the leader already started to gallop and behind him the rest of the herd bolted. Harry and Mare followed them. They didn't leave the meadow. Unicorns circled and circled the clearing. And just as he wanted to ask what this was about, the lead unicorn jumped and landed on his hooves with a spark. When his hooves touched the ground, a swirling portal opened in front of him. And they entered without hesitation through the portal. Inside, portal lights passed by them. Unicorns ran on, seemingly golden lights through a tunnel. _That's why the wizards couldn't find them; they literally can move through space and disappear!_ Hermione would've loved it. Hermione! He couldn't go with them. It was almost like they are moving to another dimension. If Harry goes with them, he couldn't find Hogwarts again!

With that thought, Harry tried to turn back and go through the portal. When he tried to stop, his slid on golden light and Harry fell from the bridge. His senses were assaulted by light, color and sound. Harry closed his eyes as the lights became too much. He hit something with force and with a snapping sound, he fell through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up to a snapping sound. And found himself in the darkest woods ever. Even the Forbidden Forest has more light than this one. Spider webs ran over trees and Harry suddenly remembered Acromantulas. _Really Potter, just because there are giant spider webs, it doesn't mean there are giant spiders._ Harry thought with a shudder. He stood carefully and sniffed a little. No, this was not the Forbidden Forest.

Again something snapped. And Harry looked to that direction. _There are giant spiders!_ An acromantula came from the trees. It looked at Harry with beady eyes. And without hesitation, it attacked Harry. But he stopped it with a shield, the same one he had used previously when the wizards attacked. Acromantula's legs tried to grab hold of his golden shield but it slid down. The Forbidden Forest's acromantulas always leave him alone. And it's not because of Hagrid. Harry can kill them. His shield can protect but could also can trap. Harry will just trap the spider inside the shield and flick something at it with high speed. _This acromantula didn't get the memo from the others,_ Harry thought and with flick of his horn, he fired a shield on top of the acromantula. Trapping it in place. He found a perfect wood piece directly under the acromantula to levitate and pierce the spider's exoskeleton.

Harry softly neighed as Acromantula fell dead. Acromantula shouldn't attack him. They know that Harry can do things. Maybe this spider was new to this forest. Since acromantulas are here, either Harry is in a new dimension which has acromantulas or he was on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. First thing to do was get out of here.

Harry walked through the forest. And more Acromantula swarmed him. But he just used shield on himself and flicked something at them. _Really! They should know by now that it's a bad idea to attack him._ Harry starting to get that these acromantulas were not sentient as the others in the Forbidden Forest. _And I tell you this is not the Forbidden Forest. Oh boy, more spiders!_

Thank Merlin. Unicorns, even foals, don't tire easily. Otherwise, Harry would be in serious trouble. His sensitive ears picked up soft footfalls from above. Harry looked up as people came down from the treetops. They were all armored with what lookedlike Medieval leather, armors, and bows.

Harry had never before seen such beautiful people like them. They were much like Veela but had a shine which enhanced their beauty. _Is that a pointy ear? Do Veela have pointy ears?_ The blonde in center aimed an arrow at Harry first, but quickly lowered it. That blonde one looked more like Malfoy than for Harry's piece of mind. But unlike Malfoy, the blonde's gaze held a reverence and awe when spotting him. Probably it was his first time seeing a unicorn. And Harry is the shiniest unicorn in the world. He doesn't blame him. Really he is just the prettiest little thing. But for the sake of furthering their relationship, Harry had to make the first move. He was not stupid. He doesn't know where he is, and frankly he was getting tired of these spiders and the never-ending dark forest. So he needed some fool...ahem, nice person, to look after him. Maybe Harry was too used to his comfortable life at Hogwarts. Hagrid fed him and sometimes nice girls, older girls mind you, came to Hogwarts to comb his mane and hug him. Although this blonde doesn't look like his type, maybe he can take care of Harry. He can be Harry's slave…ahem, friend.

Harry neighed softly and stomped his hoof on the ground. Blondie snapped from his earlier daze and shouted something at his men. Definitely the leader. His men started to survey the area around them. Blondie carefully neared him, almost like he didn't want to spook Harry. Harry sniffed at him when the blonde came close enough. _They do smell nice! And is that fruit?_ Harry walked to Blondie and started to actively sniff his pockets. Blondie must have some brain cells inside his pretty head, because he gave Harry some dried fruit. _Now worship me! No. I mean, help me please._

 _"Celeb el._ " Blondie breathed the unfamiliar words as Harry picked the dried fruit from his hand. _Celeb el? Whatever, let's get out of here._ And after some rest, he would learn this language. There was a spell he could use when he had enough energy to cast it.

Harry should've followed the herd leader's order.


	2. Chapter 2-He is hungry

**Beta'd by** _ **Almadynis Rayne.**_

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked from his new slave – no, his _new friend_. But of course he didn't understand him, although his new friend smiled at him when Harry neighed. Harry really wanted to learn this new language. Maybe some people would say this language is a musical language and beautiful to listen but for him these all musical notes made it hard to pick up individual names from it. So Harry would call him Blonde Guy, or Blondie, from now on. Well, until he learned his name.

They were walking through the dark forest for hours. Harry didn't like it one bit. He was hungry. And a hungry Harry is a grumpy Harry. "Do you have something?" Harry's stomach growled, "I'm hungry, you know." He sent Blonde Guy a pointed look but Harry doesn't know that Blonde Guy can understand him since it's hard to read expressions from horse faces.

"Sorrui, nin mellon. Im don't gar- more," The blonde guy smiled at him again. He patted his pockets and showed empty ones to Harry.

"Yes, I ate it all," Harry sighed and stomped his hoof on the ground. "Why does this forest not have a single patch of grass? Nice and juicy ones."

The blonde guy sent a confused look to Harry's many neighs. Then he gave his attention to the others. _No, you can't ignore me! You are my slave… No, I mean my friend! You should pay attention to me._ Harry neighed to Blonde Guy but he still gave his attention to the other veelas, who were looking at Harry with amused eyes.

"You know what? I'm going to get my own food!" Harry angrily stomped over the ground. What use was the blonde guy if he doesn't give Harry food? Still this situation showed the only thing that he can depend on in this forsaken forest is Harry himself. Harry started to sniff grass. But all he got was black magic-Necromancy and Necromancers. But why were they poisoning the forest? Sure, they are dark magic users. But they don't use their magic to do evil things. Well, usually. And this is evil! Poisoning a forest so nothing will grow.

Harry chuckled which translated to a series of little snorts, "So unlucky. The biggest threat against necromancers is me: a unicorn." A normal unicorn's horn could dispel poison but Harry's powerful horn could remove and heal anything. It's another fact which Harry lorded over that poor herd leader.

Harry touched the ground with his glowing horn and dispelled poisoning dark magic in that part of the ground. He couldn't dispel all the forest at once. Such is impossible for him unless he's bigger or has more time but clearing someplace to grow some grass is easy. Harry just needed to help the grass with his healing magic in order for it to grow quickly. And in front of him a new fresh patch of grass grew.

"Miracle?" " Yavanna's innas?" Harry heard exclamations from the veelas but he didn't pay much attention to them. No, he needed to pay attention to more pressing matters _. Where was he going to bite first?_ Harry knew from experience that an important thing to remember when eating grass is where to bite first. At the top to savor the freshness, or at the base where he can taste the juiciness. Harry took a bite from the bottom. Soon all the grass was gone as if it had never grown. Finally Harry lifted his head to look at the veelas. And for some reason all of them looked disappointed! "What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas's sensitive ears heard the disappointed murmurs of the other elves. Even Legolas was disappointed. Fresh green grass was not something that they saw in the forest since darkness began to grow here. He wished El had left the grass alone just for a little bit.

They were patrolling as usual, then they found a dead spider that had been pierced by wood. Not many people traveled here since the Great Greenwood became Mirkwood. Curious, Legolas tracked some hoof prints that he thought odd as there were no foot prints and it was too small to be a horse with rider.

They found more dead spiders the longer they tracked. All the spiders were slain by pieces of wood or rock. And at last they found a culprit. Legolas had suspected that culprit would be human but they found a being that shone like a star. So Legolas named him Silver Star - Celeb El. He didn't know how he knew El is a he. Legolas just knew instinctively. El was like a mearas foal, but unlike mearas, star had a horn. Mearas look like a body shone with silver light as well; green eyes stared at him with an intensity that made him feel like a star was judging all his wrongs and rights. Star snorted and pawned the ground. And Legolas immediately gave a command to his men. He couldn't leave El here. El was too little to leave alone in the forest. And El was hungry too since he ate all Legolas' fruits.

So Legolas and the newly named El with others started to walk in the direction of the halls. He thought about his father's reaction when El stopped and grew grass in front of them. He tried to touch the new grass but El ate it. Although El looked confused when Legolas and the others murmured disappointed words.

Legolas sighed as they continued the journey, coaxing El to follow him. Surely El was not ordinary beast; he was too smart and magical. _Father will know what to do_ _._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry followed them. After the whole grass incident, these veelas worshipped him even more. Their awed gazes and whispers followed him. While he was happy that they all worshipped him, it would definitly bite him back in the ass. _Potter luck, I tell you._

Finally they reached their destination. Harry followed over the bridge and through the big doors that were guarded by other veelas. They bowed at Harry's blonde friend and opened the door, although their gazes lingered on him. Couldn't fault them; they too probably hadn't see unicorns upclose.

And then they entered caves. Caves? It looks like a big natural cave system with many pathways. Veelas looked at Harry as he followed his blonde friend. He was starting to get creeped out by them. Their awed gazes hungrily followed him as he moved. If he didn't have his magic, Harry would be afraid that they would roast him alive. Harry and his blonde fried walked into what looked like a big throne room. And there was a guy stitting on the throne in the center of the dais. The guy looked up as they entered. He had blonde hair and was wearing a crown made by leaves and branches. Probably the ruler of these veelas.

Harry's blonde friend said something to his ruler. Then the king demanded an answer. Harry's attention drifted away when they continued to disguss. _Bla bla bla and more bla bla bla. Really he need to learn this language_ _._ Harry thought and snorted. The king was finally satisfied with his blonde friend's answer. He left his throne and came down to Harry. He probably wanted to have a closer look. Harry looked up at the king and could only say one thing _"_ You know what? I'm hungry again."


	3. Chapter 3-I'm not common horse

**A/N:Unbeta'd. Warning there will be choppy and akward sentences. Read in your own peril**

Chapter 3

"Legolas, " Thranduil asked, not hint of concern showed in his tone. He is sitting on throne as the king of realm, not as father of Legolas. As much as he doesn't want to let his only son patrol these woods, Thranduil knew he can't cage Legolas completely. Already his son wants to leave his realm.

"Father, I've found a star. A living star," Legolas gestured to the beast. A beast is like mearas but unlike them it has a horn. . Thranduil stared at beast's shining coat, like gems its coat shimmered even inside cave within dull lights

"What is it? Legolas, surely you didn't believe star itself fell from sky," Thranduil demanded. It's trying to trick his son. A mere beast is tricking his son. Sure, it does shine like gems. Its beauty will not be questioned. But he knew from his vast experience that even foul beast can trick elven eyes.

"Star, or El!" Legolas smiled at dazed beast.

"You even gave him name," Thranduil sighed ,"Give me one good reason. Why I should accept the beast presence in my realm." Legolas is too much like his mother. Always attaching himself to others. Doesn't he understand that soon all will leave him?

"I don't believe its trick. El.." Legolas paused with wonder, " He grew the grass,"

"Grew the grass?" Thranduil asked with bored tone. Now that's curious.

"Yes, fresh grass in our woods. His horn shined and young green grass grew." Legolas smiled.

"I see, " Thranduil stood up from his wooden throne. He will check the beast himself since Legolas is too much dazed by it to help him. It's suspicious. Legolas doesn't get excited this extend. While Legolas is his son, he is also the prince of realm and great elven warrior. He shouldn't get easily tricked by the beast. "Now beast, tell me what are you doing here?"

"Father, I don't think he can talk." Legolas said as Thranduil neared the beast.

"Nonsense, beast has intelligent eyes," Thranduil said but the beast looked at him almost hungry eyes. The beast came close to Thranduil and started to sniff at his clothes.

"I think you are thinking too much into it. It's true El is magic but he doesn't understand.." Legolas shook his head and came to stand beside him.

"And you are not thinking. Alright beast , show me what you can do?" Thranduil said but beast started to point his horn at ground, then looked at Thranduil and again pointed at the ground.

"It seems El want you to kneel," Legolas said after the beast repeated its movement few times.

"Kneel, me? The Elven king kneel to mere beast? Well, I humor you then since I am curious," Thranduil said with slight smile after he looked at shining beast who is now pawing the ground impatiently. The beast stared at him with his green jeweled eyes as Thranduil kneeled before him. Then licked him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry tried to forget his hunger. This baby unicorn body is so much inconvenience. If he didn't know that he transformed to unicorn, he would have thought he became Dudley! He is hungry all time and eats anything. Harry sniffed for food as the king came near him. Then he suddenly noticed glamour. "Oh, not everybody is perfect here! What are you hiding there?" Harry neighed but of course the king wouldn't understand. The king looks unimpressed him. _'What a hard guy? Don't you wanna charmed by adorable unicorn foal?'_ Harry thought as blond guy shook his head at equally blond king. Oh, well in order to stay with his new slave- no I mean new friend he need to charm the king since the king looks like sooner gut Harry than let him stay here. And Harry just knows what to do.

"Come kneel before me" Harry pointed his horn at the ground then looked at the king. He repeated this pattern many times and atlast the king kneeled before him with some words-probably sarcastic ones. Harry quickly used this chance to lick the king's face on his scar. Surprised king quickly moved away from Harry with a shout. He glared at Harry but soon the king became confused as he touched his face-now unglamoured without scar.

"You should thank me, you know. That was dragon fire scar. Only I can heal this quickly. Even scar free poison won't work this quick," Harry gave advice to the king even though he won't understand. Usually healers put Harry's magic in potion or balm to heal intense scar tissue but Harry can guess he can lick it now. His spit can transmit his healing magic just as much, maybe even more than potion/balm.

"Cin healed. Ha's miracle" Harry's blond friend exclaimed and said something more which he couldn't hear. Then king touched his face again and stared at Harry with amazed look. "Hi radag na- reallui Valar's will. Glenn-, tul- mín núr "

' _What an easy guy. Veelas always after their looks,'_ Harry thought with snort.

"Hey, is there anything to eat here? Baby unicorn here!" Harry neighed as his blond friend went to somewhere hurry. When he tried to follow his friend, the king called and gestured Harry to follow him to raised space before his throne. Then he climbed stair gracefully and waited for Harry to catch up. Harry eyed stairs and sighed, "I'm humoring you, you know. I don't usually-well never follow order" He stood beside the king looked around cave as shouts and bells heard.

After while his friend came to Harry. Harry snorted as people came from caverns to gawk at him. Really this veelas, maybe he should put "this is unicorn" sign on his head. Soon hall filled with many different colored veelas but one thing Harry noticed is there are no old or baby veelas. _Did they go somewhere? Or they are afraid of him?_ which is very absurd in Harry's opinion. Everybody loves him in this body.

The king stood at his throne stair and shouted more bla bla at crowd. Harry didn't even try to listen it. Then the king bends down and put something on him. Harry looked at collar which made of flowers and branches to king who is smiling at applauding crowd. And Harry thought one thing –HELL NO. He is refuse to pet or something of someone, and he is tired of not understanding anything! And Harry lunged and took bite of the king's long blond hair. Harry chewed hair with grimace as people laughed. The king glared at him which Harry ignored it in favor of chewing hair. He doesn't like to eat hair but in order to use Hermione's language poison he need hair from person who knows language. After Harry's healing reputation spread across the globe, many foreigners came to him for healing. Since Harry's herd won't let additional translators and such people, Harry had to learn languages in order to understand his patients. Thankfully, there are many language potions. But there came a problem. Harry's unicorn mouth can't stand potion taste and he will throw up in seconds after he drank. So Hermione and others invented a special potion that allows user ingest hair in order to learn language and this potion won't run out after he drank and used. The potion will stay forever inside his body helping him to understand languages by hair. So he will only has to suffer one time to drink potion. Harry shuddered as he remembered horrible experience.

"Father, are you okay?" his blond friend said to the king. Oh, he can understand their language now. Harry almost danced right there in his happiness.

"I'm fine. Seems our new friend El is hungry. Take him to the stable," The king ordered with a sigh.

"WAIT!? Stables? I'm not common horse, you moron" Harry neighed as his friend tried to grab him, he shifty dodged his attempts. One veela tried to help his blond friend but Harry run circles around them. Another guy joined to help them. And even king blocked his escape path.

Harry glared at the king as four of them cornered him, "I'm not going to give up without fight" And he lunged at the king again but this time Harry made sure to introduce his hoofs to the king of Veelas.

 **A/N: By the way if you want to beta this story, pm me please. I decided to give equal attention to my all , English is not my first language:(**


	4. Chapter 4-My stupid big mouth

**Unbetad! Sorry for long wait. I couldn't get contact with my new beta for while now. If someone like to beta this story, please pm me.**

Chapter 4

"You can't lock a unicorn in the stables. Please save me from him" Harry neighed. But of course nobody was paying attention to him. Harry was in the stables with a big deer. Very talkative deer. Cross that-talkative narcissist deer.

"I wonder how you can shine. Of course I don't need that. I'm the most impressive one here. The king –himself brings me to the battle," The king's deer was talking like that for almost two hours now. First when Harry was carried over here, the deer were munching on some grass on the opposite side of the stables. But Harry had to open his big mouth. And rest was history. The big deer with even bigger horn walked right up to him. Harry, small beautiful delicate foal couldn't get away from the deer. He was too slow. Harry yawned as the deer talked about his first battle. It was 20th time . He did count. Harry gazed around the stable as he tried to separate his mind from his body. If only old dungeon bat could see him now. Harry finally mastered "Clear your mind thing". He saw a ..cozy stable. The stable itself is not like stables that he saw in England. It was big open space which enclosed by fences, there was also cave that serves as a shade.

He and deer was only occupants so far. It seems Veelas were not firm believer of horse riding. He couldn't see or smell single horse from stable. If Harry owned stable like this, he would fill it with all manner of creatures. He wondered that stableman –veelas get easily bored from almost non existent work. But veelas were very attentive to them. They worked as if the stables were full of horses-mucking, feeding, changing water. Maybe guests would bring their horse here or other horses were just out. But if that was case, Harry would have scented some whisper of thing.

"But it is still boring," Harry grumbled as the deer finally went to eat something. He eyed the fence before him. It was too low and beautiful with carved designs. Harry was sure that fences were just there for show. "Then why did you bring me back when I go out!" Harry neighed at the veela who was changing hay. This devil-veela would always bring him back when he got out.

"There, there, calm calm," The smug bastard tried to pet him again. Just like earlier Harry bit his hand. But the bastard only smiled then went to his work. This bastard was only one who dared to touch him, rest of them either afraid or too awed by him. And Harry didn't want someone to touch him, maybe blond guy, since he needed to bond with Harry in order to make him follow Harry's command. He was sure soon blond wouldn't refuse his cute unicorn face. Harry really needed to work on his new friend. It was true that stable was quite comfortable but Harry was not a common horse, he need to be free, attend meetings, diner, breakfast, lunch..Harry sighed, "Yes,He need to eat ." No, Harry needed to collect information during those meetings-he was not interested in whatever Veela cuisines, no totally not interested on what's on table. Harry's stomach growled, _'This damn baby body'_

"So what I was saying," The deer came back and continued to ramble on. Harry regretted that he could understand hoofed mammals. He wished he could forget this hoof language. He was sure that it would be better than this. This deer or more like elk was really pissing him off. If Harry spent one more seconds with this elk, he will …. Wait! Why he was still here? He ccould just use magic and go out. Harry had enough, enough of this elk, bastard Veela. Now it was time to escape.

Harry eyed veela-bastard as the bastard went to get something. Now it was his chance! Harry quickly ran through open fence gate, hurried through cavern, by passing many Veelas. Some Veelas cast confused look at him but otherwise not one of them stopped Harry. He knew it, it was all that Bastard Veela's fault. Judging by nonresistant, Harry could have escaped while ago. And nobody would care about where he was going or what he would doing. But sadly Potter luck reared his ugly head. Harry turned a corner then came to face with the king. They eyed each other with suspicion. It was epic showdown. Harry tried to submit king with his only eyes. The king bastard was though nut. He glared right back at Harry, not at least bit threatened by Harry's glare. Just as Harry was going to knock the king over, his blond friend exclaimed, "Oh, there you are! El what are you doing here?"

Harry quickly ran over to him and butted his head against his tall friend. He snorted at the Veela king and sent a smug look at the kingas his friend gently petted king narrowed his eyes at Harry. But sadly for the king , his gaze was noting on Snape.

"Yes, scratch right there! Now it is decided. You are only one who can touch me," Harry neighed as his friend scratched behind his ears. Also he did need to get close to his friend so he can… Harry forgot but it was a good reason. ' _No, why are you stopping?'_ Harry pawned the ground as his friend stopped.

"Legolas! Do keep your friend inside pen?" the Veela king glared at him. ' _So his name is Legolas'_ Harry thought as Legolas smiled at him.

"Sire, I don't think it's necessary for him to stay inside stables. Besides El is quite attached to Prince Legolas," the bastard Veela came out suddenly from shadows.

"Aeson, if you say so," the king sighed. " But from now on , you are going to clean after him," the king pointed at Legolas. Legolas quickly nodded. Then the king threw one more a glare at Harry and left.

"Aeson, Sorry about my father. He is just," Legolas apologized for his father's rude exit.

"Wait! Father? That is your father. Poor you," Harry laughed with series of neighs.

"He is probably still angry about El's little performance," the bastard-Aeson laughed, "And little one is agreeing with me."

"You are only one who can laugh at my father's face," Legolas murmured with almost jealous expression.

"When you live long, you tend to forget about simple things like courtesy," Aeson smiled, " Maybe your father is hard man but he does loves his kingdom and you. "

"I guess," Legolas smiled back at him.

"Right, now I have to go back to another highness in the stable. I swear that deer thinks that he is the king around here," Aeson shook his head as he left.

"I can guarantee that the deer really thinks himself as the king," Harry neighed after him. Then the whole conversation hit him. _'Yes, he is not going to that deer'_ happy Harry stomped, neighed all over the place. Legolas seemed amused by his many neighs and stomps.


	5. Chapter 5-Harry the miracle

**Hi everyone. Sorry for long wait. This chapter is betad by imaqt16. Thank you :)**

Chapter 5

"I'm bored, are you bored?" Harry neighed at Legolas who were lying down in shade. They were in some kind of garden with beautiful wooden chairs and water pond. Couple of veelas were strolling around, their graceful almost made look like they were dancing. When Harry saw them first time, he was so in trace that for few hours he stared at them. But after while he got bored. And bored. Still bored!

"Are you sure we can't do something? We can even fight with arcomantula!" Harry danced around Legolas, hoping that they would something other than cloud gaze.

"What's matter? Did you get hungry?" Legolas's attention focused on him.

"Hungry? Hungry! Did your brain die? I even stomped like eager puppy around you!" Harry neighed at him then his stomach growled, "Eh.. I guess I can eat. Stupid baby body" Harry lied down with grumble.

"Please some treats for El" Legolas ordered maid who suddenly appeared here. For a life of him, he couldn't figure out these maids. They appeared like ninja earlier too. Harry got a nice scare from them.

"Yes, your highness," Veela woman nodded with chuckle. She fondly looked at Harry like he was a baby!

Harry snorted and looked away from them. He would not give them attention. He was dignified one here. He was prince's boss … no friend. Yes, he was prince's friend. He could be even royal here if he could count his blood status.

Five minutes went by.

Harry looked at the entrance of garden and couldn't see anyone. He was seriously getting hung… no worried here.

"Eh, maybe I should go check them. You know just incase," Harry neighed as he started to kitchen. He didn't check if Legolas were following him or not. It wasn't like they are connected by their hips. Harry was sure that he is perfectly capable of deciding what to do in any situation. But after he left the garden, he found out that he didn't know where is kitchen.

Harry looked around cavern. It was nice cavern with vines and other things. Sadly vines were too old yellow for him to eat. Harry was baby unicorn and needed to eat fresh good juicy things. He mournfully said, " I'm so going to starve here and then they will find my body. People will talk about how poor little Harry starved away because of neglect." Just like when he was in Dursleys , except he was human, now he was baby unicorn. Cute unicorn, mind you.

Harry walked for few minutes. And his hunger got intensified.

"Well, I'm through with you! I can make my own food. I just need to grow.." Harry was pointing his horn to vines and hoping to grow something from it. He would like to eat baby leaves. But then suddenly someone kneeled beside him.

Harry looked up and saw another female veela. She was beautiful as others with golden hair and nice smile. But unlike others, her smile held sadness. Behind her stood equally sad man.

"Here, little one. You can have this," woman brought out an apple from her basket. The basket! Harry saw it was full of apples. He quickly finished an apple and mournfully looked at others. It was juiciest apple that he tasted.

"Here , eat," woman laughed and gave him a whole basket. Harry immediately attacked the basket.

"Kala, it was present from your mother, from Lothlórien," man said, in exasperation. But his smile was fond, his eyes told that he loves his wife so much.

"Oh hush, I think mother will understand if it was for this cuitie ," Kala laughed, her laughter was like twinkling bells, everything about her beautiful . "He fells so much like little one, I," She paused as if she couldn't bear the thought.

"I'm sorry. If I only I was better mate ," The man kneeled beside her and hugged Kala from behind.

Harry wondered what's their problem. He was still munching on apples.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just Valor didn't grace us with child," Kala kissed the man's cheek, her smile both sad and happy. The man only smiled and tightened

"That's your problem I thought it was something serious. Here let me help you," Harry's horn gave soft light. He carefully touched woman's stomach. And under bewildered eyes of couple, Harry created miracle for Elves.

He never knew that he started a great change in the elven world. And started series of events.


End file.
